The Diary of Robyn Grey
by CookiesInAFez
Summary: Everyone said I should dream of fame, fortune, or something normal like that. But, no. What I dreamt, was something so much weirder than anything anyone could come up with.


**Chapter One**

Everyone around me said I should dream of fame, fortune, or something normal like that. But, no. What I dreamt, was something so much weirder than anything anyone could come up with. I wanted to walk among the very legends that my grandpa told me when I visited him when I was kid. But, that's never going to happen. So I just lived my life like any normal person would. Got a good education, good middle class family. A good start in life. But all it was, was day in, day out, it's just the same routine. I wanted a change!

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Robyn Grey. And I live in Central London, where you get shoved here and there from tourists, outrageously loud families, and nearly get run over from black taxis. They don't stop for anyone, I swear. But I remember that day very clearly. The day when I met the man who changed my outlook on life. I always thought life was just a routine, I suppose. A set timetable. But this man, this _brilliant_ man, opened my eyes. He showed me places that I could never imagine even if I tried. It was never once boring. And I hate getting bored. So, I guess I should start. My name is Robyn Grey, and this is my story of when I met the Doctor.

My story starts on a Wednesday morning. 8am to be precise, when my loud alarm clocked beeped and vibrate. Groaning, I lifted my heavy head. Wow, was it really 8am?! I just wanted to sleep. My eyes stung and were bloodshot; my chestnut brown hair was in a mess. Sighing, I slammed my hand on the alarm, sentencing the room to silence again. I looked around my room. I lived in a flat in London, like I do now, but it was smaller, and messier. I sat up and a unfinished packet of nachos fell onto the floor, the delicious snacks making their escape from the plastic bag. I huffed with frustration and picked the now light packet of nachos and ate one. Mm. Beautiful. After throwing them back on the bed, I got changed for work. I didn't work anywhere particularly interesting. Just the local museum. It was small and the artefacts didn't really bring in much money. But it was the only job apart from the fried chicken store. Ew. No way. After brushing my teeth and combing my short hair, styling the fringe so it covered some of my eye, I went downstairs. That's when I got knocked to the ground. I knew exactly who it was though.

"Pepper!" I yelled in anger at my dog. Pepper, whose coat was a beautiful brown and white colour, ducked her head and whined loudly. I smiled and regained my composure. "Stupid dog." I mumbled as I put my hand out to Pepper, who immediately set about licking my hand. I laughed and wiped the doggy spit on my trousers. Like anyone would notice some dog salvia on my trousers. After I made coffee, ate two pieces of toast (with a helping of nutella, because nutella is essential with toast.), I made my way to work. It was just a normal day in London. The sun was shy and was hiding behind the clouds. The rush hour was always a pain in the ass. Business-men in suits carrying suitcases, stupid teenagers on their bikes swooping and swerving. It was a miracle how they didn't hit anyone. Sadly they did hit someone. And that someone was me.

The collision flew me off my feet and into the air. I crashed onto the ground and tilted my head, hair draping across my face. The teenagers yelled back an apology but I didn't care. Thats when I felt a hand clap my shoulder, instantly looking up at the face.

"Are you alright? I didn't know you lot could fly! It's about 2000 years early for you lot to be flying!" He grinned. Half of his grey-ish black hair was on the side of his head, and his eyes looked welcoming and happy and quirky. But there was also something deeper, darker, lurking behind them. His tweed jacket suited him and the red bowtie looked pretty cool on him. I nodded, and stared up at him. I couldn't even describe his cheekbones.

"I'm fine, thankyou." I tried to stand but ended up falling back. He caught me before I hit the floor again and smiled.

"Of course you are." He said, rather sarcastically. He reminded me of a 10 year old boy. I got to my feet and narrowed my eyes at him, he, meanwhile, just stared back. "This is been a rather nice meeting, ma'am, but I am afraid I must be off! Farewell! And don't try to fly!" He winked and walked off into the crowd.

"I wasn't trying to fly!" I yelled to him, but ended up laughing.

I guess thats when I saw him. For the very first time.

Well thats what I can remember...

But what do I know when it comes to this man? This beautiful man?


End file.
